Jacob y Nessie Un Amor al atardecer
by Geliy
Summary: Nessie entra a la escuela conoce gente nueva y experimenta cosa que nunca había sentido se presentan nuevos peligros nuevos personajes familia, nuevos clanes y nuevos descendientes de la familia Black Cullen. (contenido apto para mayores de 16 no me hago responsable de sus lectores contiene algunos capitulo pervers) ya saben porfa su reviews opinando sobre la hsitoria...
1. PROLOGO

NESSIE Y JACOB "EL AMOR DE UN ATARDECER"

PROLOGO

POR FIN HABÍA LLEGADO EL DÍA EN QUE PARARÍA DE CRECER POR FIN TENDRÍA 17 ETERNAMENTE (AUNQUE NO SABIA SI ERA ETERNA) COMO NO SABIA SI MUCHAS COSAS DE MI DE MI FAMILIA INCLUSO DE MIS AMIGOS…

ESTE AÑO ERA EL MAS DIFÍCIL DE MI VIDA Y LO SABIA POR QUE LO HABÍA LEÍDO EN LIBROS DE MI ABUELO CARLISLE SUPUESTA MENTE ESTABA ENTRANDO EN LA ADOLESCENCIA DE ACUERDO A MI FÍSICO…

EN ESTE AÑO PASARÍA ALGO QUE NO IMAGINABA MI MEJOR AMIGO DEJARÍA DE SERLO MIS PADRES NO ERAN LO QUE YO CREÍA PERO A FINAL DE CUENTAS TODO ESTE CAMBIO AYUDO PARA BIEN EN MI VIDA…!

CONOCÍ LO QUE ES LA AMISTAD LO QUE ES CONVIVIR CON CHICOS DE "MI EDAD" CONOCÍ EL AMOR LA AVENTURA EL AMOR DE MI VIDA LLEGO SIN ESFUERZOS Y TODO LO QUE SUFRÍ TODO LO QUE LLORE VALIÓ LA PENA….

PROLOGO JACOB..

NO CREÍ QUE ELLA ME AMARA DE VERDAD FUE UN MILAGRO QUE ME QUISIERA A PESAR DE TODO LO QUE HICE PASE DE SER SU HERMANO A SER SU AMIGO Y DE SU AMIGO A SU NOVIO DESPUÉS SERIA SU ESPOSO…

CONOCÍ SUS AMISTADES CONOCÍA CADA DETALLE DE ELLA CADA PARTE DE SU VIDA Y ELLA CONOCIÓ MI VIDA ENTERA, LA VIDA REAL DE SUS PADRES, NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE SON IMPORTANTES EN SU VIDA , FAMILIA NUEVA Y COMO TODO PROBLEMAS NUEVOS.

ESTA VES VOLVERÍAMOS A ENFRENTAR A LOS VULTURI AHORA CON UNOS DE SUS FAMILIARES DE NUESTRO LADO PERSONAS QUE NUNCA CREÍMOS QUE ESTARÍAN CON NOSOTROS AHORA LO ESTARÁN Y CREO QUE SERA PARA SIEMPRE, NUEVOS CLANES, NUEVAS MANADAS Y ESPECIES, NUEVAS FAMILIAS, NUEVAS UNIONES Y TRATADOS.


	2. ERA UN HERMOSO PIANO

**CAPITULO 1 "ERA UN HERMOSO PIANO"**

-RENEESME CARLIE CULLEN SWAN…Tenía mi cabeza tan ocupada pensando en él solo en él y de repente mi padre grito creí que me había escuchado…

-Por dios que paso aquí…! Esa voz tan melodiosa la de mi madre entonces no era por él sería algo más en ese momento sentí volar era gracias a mama me llevo literalmente a rastras hasta la sala de estar

-¿Se puede saber que le paso al piano? esta mañana hasta donde yo recuerdo este piano era de un solo color negro…..

-Pero papa solo es se puede quitar es de agua no te molestes…..

-Bella el escudo…..-dijo mi papa algo enojado

-Si señor escudo fuera-mama hizo un saludo de militar..

-EMMETT….Ven en seguida o voy por ti tu decide.

-Ya voy hermanito esta vez ¿de qué me acusan?-dijo mi tío Emmett

-no sabrás tu ¿qué le paso a mi piano si se puede saber?-papa ya lo sabía solo que quería ver hasta donde llegaban las mentiras de mi tío para defenderse, venia como si nada hubiese pasado.

-No lo sé porque me preguntas a mí-mi tío era rey del cinismo

-Porque según tu cabeza y la de nessie fuiste tú y estás buscando la forma de culparla ¿me equivoco…?-mi tío se veía tan asustado borro su malévola sonrisa y miro a mi madre luego me miro y de la nada salió disparado de la casa en eso bajaron mis tías y mi abuela.

-Emmett por que corres romperás algo y esta vez si te castigare no me importa que tengas casi 2 siglos sigues siendo un niño.-dijo mi abuela Esme

-Solo dile a Edward que no me haga nada y dejare de correr anda mama dile comienza a asustarme su mirada

-Te lo haz de a ver ganado que hiciste…

-Mira el piano

-Madre santa.! Cómo pudiste sabes que es importante para Edward

Ese piano era en realidad importante era hermoso y tenía una frase grabada con letras de oro esta decía así

"ESPERO QUE NO ME OLVIDES NI CON EL PASO DEL TIEMPO "Elizabeth

Elizabeth era la mama de mi padre (cuando era humano) el me conto muchas veces lo poco que recuerda de ella esa frase dice que no la olvidaría porque siempre que hacia una travesura se la decía…

El piano estaba lleno de pintura, tenia círculos naranjas y amarillos… Mi abuela nos puso a pintar la casa, era remodelación para las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo y todos estábamos contribuyendo, yo al menos eso intentaba, yo no podía hacer lo que los demás.

Vi como el tío Emmett se paraba a órdenes de mi abuela pero en ese momento papa llego inesperadamente y zaz se lanzó sobre el tío Emmett…..

-No papa espera no lo hagas por favor deja al tío Emmett completo..-ya me estaba asustando él no era así de impulsivo

-Deja a Emmett en paz si no te quieres meter con migo Edward-huy mi tía ya estaba molesta… Mi papa se levantó y le dijo a mi tío que si se volvía a acercar al piano esta vez lo aria cachitos y lo colgaría de una bolsa de la punta de la casa…Yo no suelo hacer travesuras pero creo que viendo a papa así nunca are nada malo. Con tanto grito escucharia a papa desde la reserva.


	3. Mi jake

**CAPITULO 2 "MI JAKE"**

Al día siguiente todo fue mejor mi papa y mi tío Emmett ya no estaban enojados y ahora era mi turno de remodelar mi pequeño cuarto que mi abuela me había dado ase 1 año cuando me mude para la casa grande. La verdad no me gustaba nada la idea de escuchar todas las noches lo que hacían mis padres así que le dije a la abuela y me mude con ellos, ahora estoy instalada en el cuarto que era de mi padre.

-¿Princesa se puede…?-Jacob había llegado temprano y llamo a la puerta muy educadamente cosa propia de él.

-Si, si, pasa esta está abierto- y que me sucedía a mí que me quede sin palabras dios mío al escuchar su voz se me erizo la piel y me quede sin palabras y aunque tarde en contestarle lo hice.

-Yo pensé que dormías como no contestabas… ya estaba a punto de irme.-dijo con voz algo graciosa.

-Nooooooooooo ya vez que estoy despierta no te vayas –un impulso me llevo a colgarme de su cuello y besarlo en la mejilla.

-Wow si cada de que te diga que me iré te pones así me iré más a menudo-que sonrisa tan hermosa o no por dios que estoy diciendo es mi amigo… en ese mismo momento me sonroje y el comenzó a reírse.

-A lo, lo, lo ciento-¿Y es que también tartamudeo cuando estoy con él?

-A sabes que solo es una broma me encanta que me abraces…

Puse una de las mejores sonrisas que tendría en ese momento y cambie el tema ya estaba lo bastante roja que parecía un tomate

-¿Oye entre otras cosas tienes lo que te pedí?

-Si no lo olvidaría acaso olvido lo que tú me pides.-Tenía razón nunca olvidaba nada de lo que yo le pedía era tan increíble que recordara todo.

-Bueno entonces comencemos a sacar todo esto llamare a mis tíos para que ayuden a sacar todo ¿está bien?

-No hay nadie…. Ni te molestes en llamar solo está tu abuela Esme y está preparando la cena.

-Como que no hay nadie a donde fueron..?

-De caza dijeron que irían esta vez un poco más lejos así que no te podían llevar y que estaba a cargo

-No mientas Jacob la que está a cargo soy yo-dijo mi abuela desde la cocina y yo comencé a reír.

-Está bien ten tus lobos y comencemos a pintar, ¿te parece?-lo sé, para que quiero unos lobos? Era una bonita cenefa que le encargue a Jacob sé que ya estaba algo grande para esas cosas pero estaban muy lindos eran de color rojizo así como Jake.

-Bueno entonces comencemos

-Si está bien-Comenzamos a sacar todos los muebles y cosas que tenía y preparamos la pintura el comenzó pintando por arriba ya que yo no alcanzaba muy bien y con eso de que era algo torpe podría caerme de la escalera así que comencé por la parte de abajo al final los 2 pusimos la cenefa ya que se secó solo metimos la cama y mi pequeño buro nos ahorramos muchísimo tiempo ya que una pared es toda de vidrio y en otra esta parte de mi armario.

-Chicos a cenar-Grito mi abuela Esme ella era la chef de mmm mi chef y de Jacob y a veces cuando venían visitas humanas era chef de ellos tenía muy buen sazón y bueno aunque no fuera así Jake siempre se terminaría darme cuenta ya eran las 10:30pm así que decidí tomar una ducha he irme a dormir ya estaba algo agotada pues pinta trapear lavar y mover muebles no era nada fácil.

-Buenas noches princesa…-Jake siempre me da las buenas noches de la misma manera pero esta vez sentí algo diferente en el bueno ya tenía tiempo que cada palabra dirigida hacia mí era diferente pero hoy lo sentí más que otros días

-oye te quedas aquí con migo hasta que me duerma? –Señale un costado de mi cama con unas palmaditas y Jacob fue hasta donde yo estaba me acomode en su pecho y después de un largo tiempo sin decir nada ninguno de los dos salió un te quiero de mi parte el solo se limitó a decir

–¡Yo más y no te imaginas cuanto!- beso mi cabeza y dijo que me durmiera. Al día siguiente cuando desperté Jake ya no estaba baje y el desayuno estaba servido la casa se veía sola y sin ningún rastro vi a mi tía Alice acercarse pero solo dejo una bolsa y se fue ni buenos días me dijo vi que la bolsa decía Reneesme y supuse que era yo pero no la abrí espere a que alguien me dijera que hacer vi de repente llegar a Jake por la puerta de la cocina.

-Oye tienes idea de donde están todos.?

-No la verdad no princesa y buenos días por cierto

-No me mientas-Puso cara de "me descubrió" y me lance sobre el me senté en su abdomen como cuando era pequeña (bueno no hacía mucho tiempo) y lo tome de las muñecas me acerque tanto a él que me dio tentación de besarlo ¿besarlo? bueno y quien no... el comenzó a hablar cosas sin sentido para desviar mi atención así que le tape la boca con la mano.

-Dime porque la casa está sola? porque mi tía Alice dejo esa bolsa hay? y porque acabas de llegar?-Eran muchas preguntas pero sabía que tenían mi mano de su boca y comenzo a hablar

-y bien..? .intente presionarlo para que me contestara

-uno tus padres en la cabaña supongo que no quieres detalles, Emmett y la rubia siguen de "caza", Alice y jazz de compras y tus abuelos en junta del hospital, acabo de llegar por que fui con seth a su matrícula de la escuela de manejo alguna otra cosa señorita.

Me dejo sorprendida con lo de señorita de repente comencé a acercarme más a él y casi lo beso en ese momento sonó su celular y el susurro entre dientes

-¡maldito móvil…!...Si diga-Se notaba que estaba algo molesto.-Leah no me molestes ahora con esto sabes muy bien que solo puedes llamarme si es una emergencia estamos-colgó y me dijo que fuera por mis papeles para la matrícula de la escuela de mala gana baje de su abdomen y subí por los papeles ya de camino me puse a reflexionar sobre lo que haría nunca a me había sentido así creo que me estaba enamorando de Jake incluso si el me quisiera no sería posible es mayor que yo y mis padres no aceptarían no sé si fue mi imaginación o el correspondería mi beso hubiera sido genial si lo hubiera besado probar esos carnosos labios no se si este bien que piense así después de todo él es solamente mi amigo.

Cuando baje arreglamos mis papeles hoy era viernes he iríamos el lunes a ver lo de mi matricula realice mi solicitud y aunque movimos edad y apellidos ya que el viejo truco de la adopción ya no serviría ya me veía de la misma edad de mis padres así que ya no nos creerían creo que todo saldría bien nadie me impediría ir a la escuela aunque muriera sería capaz de volverme vampiro completo con tal de ir.


	4. Soy una Black

**CAPITULO 3 "SOY UNA BLACK"**

* * *

Ya el lunes estaba todo normal mis padres vinieron a despertarme y mis tíos ya habían regresado desde el sábado pero no me contaron nada sobre su ida a cazar siempre que salían más lejos me contaban lo que veían y cosas así pero no le tome importancia hoy estaba enfocada en ir a la escuela. En eso sonó el claxon de un carro no se me hizo conocido el sonido pero no pregunte nada así que me apresure a terminar de desayunar.

-Mama jake ya llego por mí ¿puedes bajar?- no era necesario que le gritara me escuchaba perfectamente ella estaba en el piso de arriba arreglando mi ropa "vieja" para la "donación de la tía Alice" al hospital donde trabaja el abuela Carlisle.

-Si hija voy en un segundo- comencé a reír ya que sonaba graciosa esa frase los humanos suelen decirla pero ella si lo cumplía a veces me divertía con ese tipo de cosas.

En eso bajo mi mama y me dio un beso me deseó suerte aunque sé que no está muy de acuerdo con que quiera ir al colegio, llegamos a la entrada de la casa y como si fuera un tipo de reo todos se pararon en frente de mi.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada solo queríamos despedirte es todo- dijo mi tía Alice se nota que no mintió bien algo se trae mi familia yo creo que no me quieren dejar ir..

Mi tía me abrazo-Lo se Ness no se mentir se nota en tu cara que me descubriste pero yo no diré nada aun así-si algo se traían entre manos y fuera lo que fuera iría al instituto.

-Tranquila Ness si iras solo que te queremos dar algo antes de que te vallas es como un regalo adelantado de navidad ok- mmmm deja de espiar mi mente ok sabes que no me gusta.

-Escudo… listo no escucho a nadie

Perfecto podía pensar a mis anchas y entre todo ese ajetreo de cosas mi tía Alice me dio una bolsa de mano supongo que era la que me había preparado para llevármela mis tíos Rosaline me dieron unas gafas que decían Ray Ban eran unas gafas muy bonitas

-Sé que no hace sol pero al menos te servirán para andar con estilo-dijo mi tía Rosaline

Mi tío Emmett me dio una USB ya tenía muchas pero esta estaba grabada decía nessie y un corazón era azul con plata me dijo que tratara de no subir mucho el volumen ya que podrían pararme. Pararme? Por qué? Mis abuelos dijeron que fuera con cuidado porque no querían ver a su nieta en el hospital si no era para ayudar a trabajar en eso llego Charly que hacia Charly a estas horas aquí? Eran como las 8:00am el debería estar trabajando no? El me dio una cajita como de un dije y me dijo que fuera lento y que respetara las señales y que si me veía ir rápido tendría que quitármelo ahora si estaba confundida. Abrí la caja y Wow una llave de auto era de un bmw.

-¿Una llave de auto? Y yo para que la quería si no tengo auto.- Sabía lo que significaba pero no les daría la satisfacción.

-Si hija es una llave de auto-mi padre solo repitió lo que yo ya sabia

-Y ¿para que la quiero?- Estaba loca por gritarlo pero aun así no lo haría

-Pues para ti nena son para… Eddie se lo puedo decir.

-Sí y no me llames Eddie.

-Bueno preciosa son para esa belleza…esta hay afuera esperándote ¿vamos?

Fuimos y jake quito una lona gris con la que se tapan los autos y lo vi y fue espectacular era un hermoso auto azul rey con blanco

-Wow ahora sé porque andaban muy sospechosos gracias en verdad no me lo esperaba

Mamá me dijo que me fuera o se me haría tarde subimos a mi nuevo auto jake me dejo conducir, llegamos a la escuela y vimos al profesor Howard, era el director de la escuela pero también impartía la clase de danza, nos dio un recorrido por el instituto llegamos a su oficina y le dimos los papeles para mi matricula me dijo que podía comenzar las clases el lunes 4 de enero ya que saldrían mañana de vacaciones a causa del 24 y 30 claro que si por mi fuera entraría hoy mismo.

Tuvimos que mentir con la edad apellido y otras cosas más como decir que estudiaba casa con maestros privados y sobre todo mentir con lo del nombre por que decir que era hija adoptada fuera de quien fuera no pasaría como real mis rasgos eran realmente inconfundibles con los de mis padres y ser hija de Carlisle (adoptada) tampoco serviría ya que se sospecharía mi parecido incluso con el de mi abuelo Charly… así que decidimos que seria

RENEESME CARLI BLACK y si sería un Black aunque no por los fines que yo hubiera querido pero era una Black y esa idea me encantaba

Cuando termino de organizar mis papeles el profesor pregunto algo que no teníamos planeado disfrazar…

-Si no es indiscreción y si me permite preguntar joven Black ¿Por qué su….hermana es mucho más blanca que usted? digo no me sorprende no son los únicos pero es tan diferente su piel ella se ve tan frágil tan no sé cómo describirla pare que es de porcelana-o no se metió en campo de minas y nosotros en callejón sin salida.

-Bueno, vera es que –comencé a decir pero jake me interrumpió

-Ness te puedes salir un momento hablare a solas con el profesor estamos.

-si está bien-jake sabía que aunque saliera escucharía pero era pare de la mentira.

(Adentro) Mire señor Howard no es nada personal pero mejor si no entrara en este tema de nuevo se lo diré ya que es el director de la escuela de Ness pero también un favor no me gustaría que a mi reneesme le digan sobre esto a ella no le gusta hablar del tema- (Wow dijo mi reneesme)-pero es que sus padres la dejaron con migo cuando éramos pequeños yo tenía 5 y ella estaba recién nacida mis padres y los de ella fueron muy amigos a pesar de las diferencias que había entre nosotros y ellos. Un día sus padres y mi…..-hizo una pequeña pausa-mi madre tuvieron un accidente de auto los 3 murieron cuando llego el doctor Cullen ya no había remedio ella lleva nuestro apellido por que desde que tengo memoria me han dicho que la viera como una hermana a la que hay que proteger y en realidad ella es de buena familia es sobrina del doctor Carlisle Cullen su hermano era el padre de Ness esa tarde su padre me dijo que pasara lo que pasara la cuidara como si fuera mía y eso es lo que he hecho por estos 16 años su familia no puede cuidarla ya que viaja mucho por sus negocios pero ella los visita a menudo y de verdad le suplico que tenga discreción sobre el tema ya que no nos gusta hablar mucho sobre ello.

-Está bien joven Black no diré nada se lo prometo perdón por la indiscreción

Wow que gran mentiroso es Jacob no sé de donde saco la historia pero creo que ni yo lo hubiera hecho mejor fue genial….

-Por favor llámeme Jacob si le es más cómodo.

-puede llamarme Mike si gusta

En eso dijeron los 2

Mike, Jacob (respectivamente) se rieron y chocaron las manos típico saludo varonil. Jake salió con mis cosas, nos despedimos del profesor y fuimos a casa jake estaba un poco cabizbajo por lo de la mentira ya que su mama efectivamente había muerto en un accidente. La verdad me hubiera gustado besarlo decirle que todo estaría bien pero no debo y no puedo.

Al llegar a casa mis papas ya me estaban esperando en la entrada cuando bajamos del auto me dijeron que me amaban y que no lo olvidara.

-¿Porque lo dicen? Nunca lo olvidaría

-Tal vez ahora lo dices por que no entiendes pero ya sabrás por que….

Estaban muy raros yo pensé que era por lo del auto pero ya tenía que ser más grave, el auto ya me lo habían dado, no entendía entonces que pasaba.


	5. Y LAS VERDADES A VECES DUELEN

**CAPITULO 4 "Y LAS VERDADES A VECES DUELEN, PERO DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA HAY UN ARCOIRIS"**

* * *

Mis padres se habían comportado mi raro, últimamente no entendía nada ya no pasaban tiempo con migo y decían que tenían negocios y cosas has que tenían que atender, pero en realidad no tenía ni idea de que pasaba en mi casa, todos esos regalos de ayer antes de irme, no tenía nada sentido fui a dar un paseo conjake así practicaría más manejando y pasábamos tiempo juntos igual y nos divertíamos un poco, regresamos después de una horas bajamos del auto y mi papa me dijo que subiera a arreglarme, obedecí sin preguntar, tal vez vendrían visitas desde que paso lo de los vulturis Nahuel venia una vez al año a verme pero no me mandaban a arreglarme cuando el venia….  
Mi tía Alice me había dejado un vestido muy lindo color azul con plata unos zapatos plata que hacían juego con una pequeña pulsera, cuando me lo puse mi tía Alice y mi tía Rosaline me arreglaron como si fuera yo a salir, cuando ya estábamos por bajar mi padre apareció en la puerta y me pidió que habláramos.  
-Hija podemos hablar.  
-Si papá, pasa…dime ¿qué sucede?  
-Hija sé que no estoy muy de acuerdo con esto pero algún día tendrías que saberlo además Jacob insistió que ya era el momento bueno me refiero a que….-hizo una pausa sé que no se le hacía nada fácil decirlo se le notaba en la cara- tu bueno ya estas grande y creo que es tiempo de que pues tengas amigos salgas conozcas lugares y personas incluso que tengas… novio ya lo dije no lo repetiré- Reí un poco pues era gracioso ver a mi padre hablar del amor con migo cuando incluso yo sabía más cosas de las que él quería creer-pero siendo sincero aun no quiero que te cases eres muy chica demasiado chica…pero al grano digamos que esto es un regalo y es único todas las familias tenemos secretos, pero esta vez no lo aremos, es hora de que tomes tus decisiones de que opines según lo que te hemos enseñado, lo digo porque esta noche sabrás la verdad.  
-¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad?  
-todas las verdades que se tienen que saber y mira ese no es mi papel ahora así que no te diré nada pero tendrás la oportunidad de decirnos lo que quieras, lo que se te venga a la mente insultarnos, pero solo piensa bien lo que vas a hacer o decir, sabes que toda acción causa un efecto- Que discurso aquel el de mi padre ya me estaban confundiendo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que pasaba aquí pero espero pronto la tenga.  
-Está bien papá, no sé porque me dices todo esto, pero está bien, lo hare.  
Mi tía Alice nos llamó para que bajáramos y cuando estábamos ya abajo me dio una carpetita como de un álbum me dijo que era por si decidía no estar con ellos para que los recordara siempre. Si mi tía pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo…. Mis abuelos me dijeron que decidiera lo que decidiera las puertas de la casa estarían abiertas para, mi tía rosaline y emmett me dieron una cajita, tenia adentro pequeños vestidos y ropa que utilice cuando era bebe, fuera de la caja decia "te amo tanto como una verdadera madre ama a su hija", era entendible mi tía prácticamente ha sido mi madre ella fue quien me cuido desde que nací. Mis padres me dieron unos libros que decían "el principio está aquí pero el final lo escribes tu" cuando todo esto termino me dijeron que jake también tenía algo para mí, me fui con él y subimos al auto y condujo hasta un bello lugar con una cabañita y un jardín, nunca había visto esta casa cuando entramos jake se portó algo diferente.  
-Bueno pues entremos algo te espera allá adentro. Adentro había una mesa ¿vacía? Bueno eso no importaba. No sentamos y jake comenzó a hablar…me conto de cuando mama llego a forks y como conoció a papá, las peleas que hubo siempre entre ellos (papá y jake), también me dijo que papá se había ido, que mama sufrió mucho, y que él siempre estuvo para ayudarla, me conto que mamá lo beso, eso al principio me molesto pero luego recapacite a fin de cuentas no éramos nada y él nunca había tenido novia, incluso no tiene, así que era obvio que estuviera loco por mamá. También me dijo que cuando mis padres se casaron el desapareció porque sabía en lo que mamá se convertiría y le dolía mucho incluso me dijo que quería matarme para salvar a mamá si eso era necesario me dolió saber que pensara de esa manera ¿siendo yo una bebe como dañaría a mi madre? Entonces un pequeño hilo de voz apareció por mi parte.  
-¿Entonces porque te quedaste se suponía que te irías no?, No entiendo porque te haces sufrir viéndolos juntos si aún quieres a mamá- Tenía un mar de lágrimas en mi rostro no había hablado para nada solo me había dedicado a oír todo y ver sus expresiones de Jacob, lo escuche todo como si de una película se tratara, pero esta era una muy triste película de drama, donde la protagonista éramos yo y mi familia. Sonrió y me beso la mano lentamente la aleje de él la verdad es que me dolía al escuchar toda la historia.  
-Perdón por todo esto pero era mejor así.  
-No te preocupes entiendo por todo lo que pasaron y gracias por ser honesto con migo.  
-Mira aquí está la mejor parte si es que quieres que siga con la historia porque quiero decirte que en todas las historias hay finales felices. Y en esta espero que lo haya.  
-En realidad espero que sea bueno, puedes seguir con la historia.- ¿En realidad podría haber algo bueno entre todo esto? No lo creía así pero le daría oportunidad de hablar.  
-Veras el día que tu naciste estabas con rosaline en la sala y no te voy a mentir había entrado para… bueno ya sabes no quiero repetirlo, entonces te mire y fue como pum– Hizo una expresión con sus manos como simulando una explosión- Fue como si viviera solo por ti, fue mágico sentí que la gravedad ya no era la que me sujetaba al suelo sino tú, y que estabas aquí para mí, aún se me hace increíble y no lo entiendo al 100% pero te juro que es cierto y pienses lo que pienses, te diré que te amo que me he quedado por ti porque eres mi otra mitad, lo que necesito para estar completo por eso era mi afán de estar con tu madre yo lo creí amor pero lo que era y es la razón es porque mi destino esta contigo y solo contigo y al igual que yo si tu me dejas entenderemos juntos lo que es la imprimación sea como sea que quieras que este en tu vida, incluso aceptare que me quieras solo como amigo…..-Puse un dedo sobre su boca en señal de que se callara.  
-Jake yo…. Quito mi mano de su boca para poder hablar.  
-Mira si te presione solo dilo no tienes que aceptar de todas maneras es solo que me emocione al contártelo y fue solo un impulso.  
-No jake es que si me dejaras tan solo hablar, eres un necio ¿sabías?  
-Yo si lo sé, pero está bien te dejare hablar, solo no hables por hablar, aun así aceptare sí...-Lo mire raro y se quedó callado creo que entendió lo que le quise decir con la mirada.  
-Yo yo… yo también te amo y quiero pasar todo el tiempo contigo quiero ser tu mundo y poder decirte que te amo y cada vez que te vea decirte que eres mi todo y que si no estás conmigo moriría quiero abrasarte decirte que todo estará bien cuando tu creas que no será así ser tus fuerzas de cada día lo que te motive a seguir ser tu luz en la obscuridad y tu esperanza cuando crees que haz fracasado porque cada vez que te veo vuelo y ciento que pierdo vida si no estás a mi lado, tu voz es mi música eres todo lo que quiero y necesito y ¿sabes? es bueno habértelo dicho ya no soportaba más guardármelo solo para mi -Aunque supongo que mi papá lo sabía me daba mi espacio-  
-Yo bueno en primera no pensé que sintieras lo mismo y en segunda estoy que no quepo de felicidad sabes sé que a lo mejor esta vez sí se notara como presión pero ten..  
Estiro su mano con una caja la abrí y era un anillo no sabía el significado pero suponía que me estaba pidiendo o ser su novia o su esposa  
-Por tu cara se que no sabes que quiero pero de frente te pido que seas mi novia pero con el tiempo quiero que te conviertas en mi esposa ¿aceptas?  
-Claro que acepto no te dejaría ir no ahora ni nunca seria tonta si lo hago claro que acepto  
Me abrazo y me cargo dimos vueltas por todo el comedor y por fin lo hizo me beso probé sus labios de una manera imprevista fue parte de la sorpresa era mi primer beso y que si no era el primero de él sabía que era el mío y era con él lo demás saldría sobrando.  
-Oye y papá ¿lo sabe todo?  
-Si se me hizo difícil convencerlo pero lo sabe solo me dijo que me daría permiso con una condición.  
-¿Cuál condición?  
-Que si decidías aceptarme, nos casaríamos dentro d años sin renegar…  
Ahora entendía el porqué de la plática de papa atando cabos esto era lo que se traía entre manos  
Flash Back  
-Hija sé que no estoy muy de acuerdo con esto pero algún día tendrías que saberlo además Jacob insistió que ya era el momento bueno me refiero a que….-hizo una pausa sé que no se le hacía nada fácil decirlo se le notaba en la cara- tu bueno ya estas grande y creo que es tiempo de que pues tengas amigos salgas conozcas lugares y personas incluso que tengas… novio ya lo dije no lo repetiré- Reí un poco pues era gracioso ver a mi padre hablar del amor con migo cuando incluso yo sabía más cosas de las que él quería creer-pero siendo sincero aun no quiero que te cases eres muy chica demasiado chica…pero al grano digamos que esto es un regalo y es único todas las familias tenemos secretos, pero esta vez no lo aremos, es hora de que tomes tus decisiones de que opines según lo que te hemos enseñado, lo digo porque esta noche sabrás la verdad.  
-¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad?  
-todas las verdades que se tienen que saber y mira ese no es mi papel ahora así que no te diré nada pero tendrás la oportunidad de decirnos lo que quieras, lo que se te venga a la mente insultarnos, pero solo piensa bien lo que vas a hacer o decir, sabes que toda acción causa un efecto  
Fin del Flash Back….  
-Bueno Ness vámonos porque todos deben de estar preocupados ya llevamos más de 4 horas aquí y pensaran que no resulto lo que esperábamos pensaran que todo salió mal  
-Por que saldría mal que acaso a todos les afecto esta situación  
-En teoría si pero pensaban que cuando te lo dijera te irías por eso del álbum y varias cosas por si decidías irte  
-Pero no lo hice aquí sigo ¿no?  
-Mis padres se sorprenderán cuando lo sepan  
-Sí y a más querrán matarme  
Ya en la casa todos nos felicitaron por que habíamos dado un paso más a nuestra "relación" de amigos a novios, mis padres estaban algo serios pero aun así no dijeron nada. Al día siguiente jake y yo saldríamos oficialmente como novios era extraño aun no lo creía ya que siempre salíamos a pasear al cine o a comer pero esta vez era sita de novios. Jacob llego puntual a las 4:00pm como habíamos quedado, fuimos al cine a ver "dos caras al amor", no me gustaba tanto las cosas románticas pero era una cita debía de haber romanticismo ¿no?. Después fuimos a cenar a un pequeño restaurant que tiene la familia de Paul el esposo de Rachel, (la hermana de jake), terminamos de cenar y jake me dijo que había una pequeña feria en Seattle, fuimos y nos divertimos mucho, el gano un lobito café-rojizo de peluche y me lo regalo, yo con trabajo y gane un globo, después de un rato nos encontramos a Seth y Leah ella iba con un chico (el cual no conocía) y Seth con una chica que desconozco el nombre (ya que siempre anda con una diferente). Leah se veía muy diferente se veía ¿feliz? Incluso me llamo nessie y no niña como es su costumbre… anduvimos un rato con ellos y después de un rato les contamos que andábamos oficialmente nos felicitaron y nosotros regresamos a casa ellos tal vez se quedarían un rato más.  
Ya en el camino….  
-oye cariño ¿que tiene Leah? No es que no me guste la nueva Leah ¿pero que le paso a la gruñona señora mandona de antes?  
-Pues como te explique ayer la imprimación creo que ya le dio eso y está feliz porque le correspondieron  
-Oh ya entendí… pues que bien por ella me da gusto solo espero que se quede así por siempre ojala y le aplaque el humor por siempre –Los dos comenzamos a reír  
El día de hoy me la había pasado muy bien si jake era lindo como amigo y soporto tenerme como su amiga no puedo descifrar lo que es ahora que somos novios y no puedo esperar a ver cómo será cuando nos casemos.  
-Princesa llegamos a su castillo…  
-Gracias amor nos vemos mañana  
-Si descansa te veo mañana princesa…  
-Tu igual descansa cariño  
-Te amo  
-Y yo a ti  
Me abrazo y acto seguido me beso no duro mucho teníamos el radar de papá cerca mañana seria navidad y mi tía Alice cosa típica de ella preparo una fiesta de navidad tenía que descansar con ese duendecillo en casa no me dejaría descansar mañana….


	6. La navidad

**CAPITULO 5 "LA NAVIDAD"**

* * *

Hoy es 24 de noviembre y mi casa parece casa de locos, esto gracias a mi tía Alice ya que puso a todos a trabajar, a mí me puso a acomodar los regalos bajo el árbol y a todos a excepción mía, los obligo a poner adornos por todos lados, a mi tía le encanta traer tradiciones de todos los lugares a donde va… y México era su país favorito aparte de Brasil y había robado muchas tradiciones.

-Nessie deja lo que estás haciendo ya es tarde ve a darte un baño y lleva estas cosas arriba si cariño- Gracias a dios mi tía Alice me dejo libre- recuerda que deje lo que te pondrás en tu cama pobre de ti si no usas eso…

-Si tía en un momento –En realidad quería desaparecer pero se daría cuenta de que quiero escapar de su esclavitud momentánea

-Reneesme tienes suerte nosotros no así que aprovéchala te juro que me vuelvo loco pero si me voy me las veré con tu tía.-Papá estas condenado a servirle a mi tía por todo el día de hoy pobre de ti –Lo se hija pero no por mucho créeme algún día lo pagara.

Subí a mi habitación, y fui a ducharme me puse lo que mi tía Alice dejo en mi cama era un pantalón de mezclilla entubado y a la cadera negro y con brillantes en donde va el cinturón, unas botas de tacón (igual negras) hasta la rodilla, un bonito blusón azul rey con piedritas como las del pantalón al terminar de vestirme sonó un celular. Esperen ¿un celular?, corrí a buscar de donde venía el sonido cuando lo encontré vi que tenía un mensaje de texto.

-"Feliz navidad amor espero te guste tu regalo"

Si esto era mi regalo no me había gustado, sino encantado era un iPhone 5. Estaba celebrando mi regalo cuando escuche a mi padre gritar que el había ayudado a escogerlo, después de un rato escuche un carro de sonido muy familiar así que baje corriendo, por suerte el tacón de mis botas no era tan alto sino hubiera caído en las escaleras de la carrera que pegue. Mi abuelo y Sue iban entrando por la puerta me abrazaron y me desearon "feliz navidad" lleve a Sue a que dejara los regalos en el árbol para ponerle las etiquetas y después en la noche entregarlos, los dejamos en el árbol y regresamos con mi abuelo, estuvimos platicando cómodamente hasta las 6 más o menos, que fue cuando empezaron a llegar los invitados de papá, "los tíos de Denali", una hora después llegaron los invitados de mamá, curiosamente no eran vampiros, mis papás habían decidido contactar de nuevo a sus viejos "amigos" Mike, Jessica, Ángela y Erick eran los invitados de mamá. A las 7 llego jake con su manada todos llevaban a sus parejas Leah con John (así se llamaba su novio), Seth era de esperarse llego con una chica nueva. Quill llevaba a la pequeña Claire, Jared iba con Kim, Paul con Rachel ellos llevaban a Billy con ellos (mi ahora suegro).

-Hola amor- jake llego y me beso mi abuelo se quedó paralizado y pedía a gritos una explicación con su exprecion

-Ajam… hola Jacob se puede saber que pasa aquí te preguntaría como estas pero veo que estas muy bien.

-A hola Charly si he estado muy bien y tú que tal he como van las cosas con Sue he oído que vivirán juntos.

-¿He? A si pero no me cambies el tema ¿qué es eso de que llamas a mi nieta amor?

-Perdón Charly no te lo habíamos comentado pero Ness y yo estamos saliendo

-Y ¿porque apenas me entero?

Porque tenemos 3 días saliendo y porque apenas te vemos abuelo- no quería una pelea familiar en una fecha tan bonita.

-Bueno prefiero no preguntar más y no opinar recuerdo lo que hace tiempo tu madre me dijo "Solo lo que necesites saber" y eso hago y eso hare ahora

-Es buena decisión abuelo pero si es necesario algún día lo sabrás si- Sabía muy bien que el abuelo tenía conocimiento de la licantropía de jake pero preferíamos hacer parecer que era un simple sueño que el abuelo tubo él no se paraba a preguntar y nosotros no le contestaríamos por supuesto.

-Bueno confió en ti – Miro por última vez a jake algo amenazador pero nada anormal.

En eso llego la tía Alice y grito

-"A ABRIR LOS REGALOS"

Comenzamos a abrir los regalos Mike le llevo un reloj muy bonito a mi padre y Jessica (su esposa) un collar a mamá, sus otros amigos le regalaron típicos regalos, una bufanda, un abrigo (como si nosotros los necesitararamos). Mi abuelo me regalo un libro nuevo (sabe que me encanta leer el libro era "poesía escondida" no era muy romántica pero se le agradecía el regalo a mi abuelo. Mis padres me regalaron un par de tenis hermoso, aunque eran para aparentar que no diario me dan esos regalos, me encantaron demasiado. Jake dijo que mi regalo ya me lo había dado de una y mil formas, yo me conformaba con que me quisiera, no me importaba mucho lo material que él pueda darme, "el me da todo con respirar". Yo le regale a mis padres una cajita musical, un marco de foto, así no se notaría que tengo acceso a las cuentas Cullen, y pasaría desapercibido mi parentesco, decidimos aparentar que soy amiga de los Cullen, familiar lejano de los Black solo eso y que no tengo parentesco con los Cullen aunque sea idéntica a mis padres si quería salir a las calles de forks no lo haría como lo que mayor parte de la noche paso entre risas, regalos, juegos, música, comida y charlas, largas charlas. Esta navidad fue especial y ya que quedo pura familia decidimos platicar más a gusto Jacob y yo anunciamos oficialmente nuestro noviazgo y Leah el suyo y a los que la entendimos nos dijo muy peculiarmente que estaba imprimada recuerdo que dijo.

-Estoy realmente segura que él es el indicado hay algo que siento es como si la gravedad ya no es la que me sujeta a la tierra sino solo el simple hecho de estar con él. -yo por mi parte pienso lo mismo de ti Leah eres lo que siempre estuve esperando eres lo que quiero para mí. John se veía seguro con su decisión hacía con Leah y eso era bueno para los 2


	7. El bosque y sus secretos

CAPITULO 7 "EL BOSQUE Y SUS SECRETOS"

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde que entre al colegio todo iba viento en popa nadie sospechaba quien era o de donde era y se suponía que en una semana me mudaría a casa de Charly, Jake como siempre había venido por mí me despedí de las chicas y cada quien se fue por su lado extrañamente Lucy y Liz se fueron hacia el bosque diana por su parte fue a buscar a su hermano pequeño a la salida y se fue con el me subí a la golf ya que hoy no iba en moto… mi papa nos lo había prohibido porque decia que era estúpido y peligroso, yo lo veía genial así podía abrazarlo.

-Y… ¿Que tal tu día?- Jacob interrumpió mis pensamientos

-Todo bien solo que bueno no digas nada pero comienzo a aburrirme en una semana he visto lo que conozco ya de sobra es entretenido que todos me miren con asombro pero que me repitan lo que ya se a veces es fastidioso

-Bueno algún precio tenías que pagar ¿no?

-Si lo se puedo poner un poco de música ¿verdad?

-Si ¿porque no? hay están los discos si quieres alguno de ahí.

-Si gracias…

-De nada…

Hubo un momento de silencio en lo que buscaba un disco de mi agrado y cuando estuve a punto de encender el estéreo escuche algo parecido a un grito... ¿Un grito?

-Jake para el auto escuche un grito

Paro bruscamente el carro tanto que dio media vuelta en derrape y me golpee la cabeza, no fue grabe pero sentí una especie de fuego en mi garganta no como la sed este era más ligero era como la adrenalina de cuando me subí a la primera vez a la moto con jake incluso la adrenalina que sentí cuando case la primera vez…

Vimos dos personas correr una cayó al suelo mientras nosotros aparcábamos el carro y tratábamos de bajar cuando bajamos les perdimos un poco de vista pero no el rastro el olor era realmente inconfundible se trata de Lucy y Liz cuando estábamos ya con ellas las calme un poco Lucy estaba completamente fuera de control estaba nerviosa temblorosa y ¿enojada? De repente cuando voltee Lucy ya no era ella era una loba… me desconcerté cuando la vi voltee y vi a Liz a punto de desmayarse su presión sanguina bajo y yo corrí a sujetarla para que no callera al piso pero note algo raro en mi corrí como nunca lo había hecho y desde que baje del auto sentí un fuego correr por mi espalda llegar a mi garganta como si de adrenalina se tratara pero me sentía tan normal aunque un poco más fuerte… Lucy que me miro totalmente atónita se hizo hacia atrás golpeo un árbol y una de sus ramas callo casi dándonos a Liz y a mi así que me moví y mi movimiento fue extremadamente rápido… le dije a jake que lo vería en casa que llevaríamos a Liz con mi abuelo para que la ayudara…

-Lucy ¿controlas eso? –Señale su cuerpo con una mano- si es así sígueme o preguntes a donde solo sígueme…

Jacob iba con lo que probablemente espanto a las chicas subí a Liz espalda de Lucy y le dije que con mucho cuidado la llevara a donde yo iba…llegamos y mi tío emmett la bajo de la espalda de Lucy y la llevo con mi abuelo…

-Lucy ve hacia aquellos árboles y ya te alcanzo- fui por algo de ropa y baje por la ventana no era muy alta la distancia así que llegue rápido hacia donde le había dicho a Lucy que la vería le dije que se pusiera eso que tal vez algo le quedaría salió con mi ropa y por lo visto teníamos casi el mismo cuerpo aunque de algunos lados debo reconocer la ropa le quedaba más grande pero al ser diferentes teníamos un cuerpo espectacular íbamos camino a casa a ver como seguía Liz con todo este ajetreo, en eso Jacob llego y con su hocico comenzó a olerme por doquier. Fue gracioso nunca lo había hecho de tal manera tal vez tenía que ver nuestra relación de antes a ahora…

-Jake así no puedo entenderte, esta vez no, vamos anda cámbiate y hablamos ¿sí? –jake obedeció y se fue fuimos a casa y poco a poco sentí que mi cuerpo se enfriaba sentí un inmenso alivio, mi corazón regreso a la normalidad y me sentí mucho mejor… le dijimos a jake que iríamos de regreso al bosque a ver que pasaba nos dijo que nos adelantáramos que avisaría a algunos chicos y nos alcanzaba ya que él había perdido el rastro de lo que las asusto, en el camino le pregunte a Lucy como había estado todo eso de su licantropía.

-Bueno resulta que soy….- Lucy comenzó a hablar muy confiadamente- es que bueno es más raro de lo que creí que sería… bueno soy lobo como ya viste soy humano como me veo y soy vampiro como no me gusta casi mostrarlo mi mama es una licantropa y mi papa vampiro ¿cómo? Ok ahí va la historia mi mamá se imprimo hace mucho de un tío mío antes no lo era el chiste es que él sabía que ella no podía tener hijos nunca supo la causa pero si el hecho y dejo a mamá tiempo después Rachel como me gusta llamar a mi mamá… harta de no poder estar sin él fue a una disco de eso como 8 años y se metió con un tipo según ella no sabía que era vampiro "yo sé que si pero no se lo discuto" después de dos semanas supo que estaba embarazada y ella pues a cambio de la satisfacción de estar con Julio "así llamo a mi papa…" le dijo que serían papas obvio que julio no le creyó así que Rachel se alejó de todos para estar sola y según me conto por miedo a no perderme no se transformó y pues prácticamente pues estuvo encerrada un mes y medio aproximadamente hasta que nací su embarazo fue acelerado igual que como lo fue mi crecimiento… duro de mes y medio a dos cuando me tubo casi muere pero de no ser por su pronta recuperación no la cuenta… Julio regreso después de un tiempo yo tenía como 4 años aparentes…

Descubrí que podía transformarme porque hace casi 2 meses mi mama y yo discutimos esto a causa de que encontré a mi papa casando a… no creas que gente no, no, no, caza animales…. Y bueno el chiste es que intente imitarlo y pues mi mamá casi me mata cuando se entera mi padre me está ayudando con eso de la sed.

-Oye pero ¿tus padres viven juntos?- estaba realmente sorprendida- no había escuchado de un vampiro y una loba wow esto es súper interesante…

-Si bueno por así decirlo Julio va y viene…

-Deberías decirles que vengan a "cenar" un día aquí a la casa, pero bueno que hay sobre tu don…

-A sobre eso… pues veras digamos que puedo leer o ver ciertas cosas que la gente hizo en cuanto al pasado, un pasado no muy lejano… lo sé es raro tal vez haya algo más que eso…. Y bueno ¿tú qué?

-Yo! ¿Qué de qué?

-Sí que eres no me vengas con el cuento que eres normal porque se te nota que no. Si bueno respecto a eso soy una hibrida pocos en mi especie mitad vampiro mitad vampiro…

-Bueno pues cuéntame te toca….

-Si mmm mi papa es vampiro y hace 8 años más o menos conoció a mi mamá te parece si lo manejo como ¿Bella y Edward?

-No prosigue no hay problema...

-Ok emm se enamoraron y estuvieron saliendo después de un tiempo se casaron y bueno lo demás ya lo has de saber… Después de 15 días de la boda, Bella se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada así que regresaron a Forks sin más detalles te diré que después de un mes llego el día en que Bella diera a luz y sin más ni menos hubo complicaciones…

Ella, pues ella murió…

-Oh lo siento…

-Oye déjame terminar yo no te interrumpí o ¿sí?

-Oh perdón sigue… Reí un poco y seguí

-Bueno Edward no pensaba dejarla ir así de fácil así que uso una estrategia que no con todos funciona, que bueno a todos los de la familia les ha funcionado…. El convertirlos al último momento, Bella estuvo inconsciente 3 días en los cuales la bebe creció como si hubieran sido 3 meses... Y de ahí de esa fecha a aquí me vez…

-y que hay de Black?

-Bueno am él es el mejor amigo de mi mamá… Y pues creo que has notado que somos novios y am el bueno te seré sincera él tiene 24 cumplirá los 25 en unas cuantas semanas…

-¿Y que pasara si jake se imprima de alguien? Porque es obvio que es un licántropo -Las 2 reímos y le conteste..

-No puede…! –Lo dije con una enorme sonrisa en los labios…

-Aaaaaaa ahora entiendo..! Esta imprimado de ti-con mi sonrisa de idiota seguimos caminando…-Oye y piensan casarse o algo así?...

-Mira tú misma…-Al decir eso le mostré mi mano izquierda que era sonde llevaba el anillo de oro con una piedra roja y una blanca…

-Me encantaría que a mí me sucediera lo mismo aunque tengo miedo de no saber en qué momento me imprime o pensar que lo hice y no hacerlo y lastimar a alguien..

-Mira puedes platicar con jake sobre eso y tal vez te ayude…

Investigamos el lugar donde sucedió aquel improvisto de la tarde después llegaron jake y los chicos estuvimos un buen rato hasta que mi abuelo llamo ya que Liz estaba despertando…fuimos a la casa y mi abuelo la había sedado para que no supiera donde estaba y no sospechara... Mi tía Alice le llamo a sus padres le dijeron que estaba en casa de Lucy que irían a dejarla en unas cuantas horas solo esperaban a que cenara…

Después de media hora fuimos a casa de Lucy le dijimos a Liz que se había desmallado en una caminata que habíamos tenido por el bosque y que no había despertado que incluso nos había asustado lo creyó pero no sonó muy convincente a la hora de responder…

Conocí a los papas de Lucy, algo peculiares por cierto, muy buenas personas y con un estilo de vida como el nuestro..!

Al día siguiente iríamos al colegio como siempre esperábamos que no pasara a mayores…


End file.
